


At the Stables

by Glue_the_Grue



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/pseuds/Glue_the_Grue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxcars is the one in charge of the stables. If you need him, you'll find him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> For Shay, and everyone else who likes DDHB. <3

It had been awhile since Boxcars was able to have a moment to himself, a bank heist and the subsequent chase by lawmen having taken up a lot of the Crew’s time and energy; approximately six days since they had been to their hideaway, a small house hidden between some large rocky hills with a connected stable.

Boxcars was the person in charge of the Crew’s stable, his strength and demeanor making him the de-facto caretaker of their horses. He always griped about having to “wrassle all those damn beasts” but he did it anyways, secretly enjoying the time spent away from his crewmates. With a crew as tight-knit as theirs, they were used to spending a lot of time together, but everyone needed some alone time every now and again.

Boxcars especially enjoyed the chance to sequester himself for a few quiet moments in an empty stall, using his extra time to jerk off whenever he felt the urge. But recently he had noticed something odd after his extracurricular activity; there was a lingering smell of smoke outside the barn. The first time Boxcars chalked it up to Droog just taking a stroll and happening to pass by the barn in his meanderings, but after the second time he wasn’t so sure.

He decided to see if his suspicion was true or not by using a stall he knew only had one place to look in and out from, otherwise going about everything normally before sequestering himself away for another session.

Aware of the chance that he might be being watched, he felt a thrill go through him at the idea, deciding to put on a show. He slowly rubbed himself through his pants at first, slowly arousing himself with the slow massage of his hands rubbing on his crotch and thighs. He closes his eyes to keep himself from trying to see if his ‘guest’ was there yet; revealing himself too soon would make this less fun.

Un-tucking his shirt, Boxcars's hand runs up his belly and chest as he uses his other hand to start on his belt, scratching and rubbing to get himself comfortable and relaxed. Once his hand finishes with the buckle the other one comes back down to join it, slowly dipping past the top to rest on his hardening cock. He bucks his hips slowly into the feeling, enjoying the tightness of his pants before it becomes unbearable. He goes to unbuckle the front of his pants but takes it slower than usual, rubbing himself after every button, continuing to roll his hips back and forth into his hand.

Boxcars takes his time pulling down his trousers, sighing loudly once his cock is exposed to the cooler barn air, wet with a bit of precum. He takes a glance down at his cock, spitting on his hand and pumping it to full mast before closing his eyes again and leaning his head back, locking his knees so he doesn’t fall as he begins to stroke. He rubs a finger in his precum, slowly trailing it down across his length before stroking back up to the head, repeating the process a few times before getting his other hand involved.  
Keeping one hand on his shaft, he uses the other to play with his head, rubbing under the soft tip and playing with his slit, moaning loud enough after the display to make sure anyone watching closely could hear. He starts stroking faster as time goes on, grunting and breathing heavily, jerking his hips to meet his hand as he keeps up a fast pace. He moves the hand teasing his head down to slowly rub his balls, massaging them between his fingers to keep them warm and sensitive.

As he feels himself getting closer to his release, he slowly peeks with one eye at the mostly closed window, looking for any sign of a hidden guest. It takes him a moment to see Droog hidden in the shadows, his eye barely visible through the small crack as he stands motionless, his eye roaming Boxcars’s form. When Droog’s eye casts downward he takes the chance to open both his eyes and look at him directly, noticing Droog start slightly when his gaze turns back upwards and notices that Boxcars is looking at him.  
Droog does not move as Boxcars finishes his show, staring right into his peeping eye and moaning loudly, coming all over his hand as he strokes himself to completion. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he noticed Droog still hasn’t moved, his eye locked on Boxcars as he leans there, tired and sated. Boxcars just winks at him then proceeds to clean himself up, noticing that Droog had finally left after closing his pants back up.

Boxcars gives himself a mental pat on the back, already thinking of what he will say the next time he finds Droog alone in the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post: http://gluethegrue.tumblr.com/post/25413052139


	2. "Revenge"

Two days had passed since Boxcars caught Droog spying on him in the stables, but Boxcars had avoided bringing up the topic with Droog in the hideout, despite many opportunities. But he had kept an eye on Droog, taking notice of just how often Droog would stand closer to him, or accidentally brush against him during some task, or even just finding Droog watching him before returning his attention elsewhere. It was obvious to both of them just what was going on, but Boxcars stayed silent, waiting for Droog to make the first move.

It happened during Boxcars’s afternoon routine in the stables. Boxcars had just finished getting the horses back into their stables to avoid the afternoon sun, and he planned on continuing like he always had by finding his own stable to hide in for awhile. But when he reached it he was surprised to find Droog already there, leaning against the wall just inside the door. Boxcars didn’t bother trying to hide his delight at this course of events, a large grin spreading across his face as he leaned against the doorframe, looking over Droog slowly before speaking.

“Now what do we have here? I get the feeling you’d just hem and haw and say ‘smoke break’ if you were smoking, but...”

“Well, you did tell me to never smoke in here, did you not?”

“Ah, so you were listening. That’s good to know. But I would like to know what you’re here for. Normally can’t even get you to come in here on account of your fancy clothes.” Boxcars accentuated his statement with another quick look at Droog, eyes lingering on the cut of his suit before returning to catch his eyes, cocking an eyebrow at him and waiting for his reply.

“Do I need a reason? Perhaps I came in here to get out of the sun.”

“Now we both know that’s a bigger pile of horseshit than the one just outside.”

Droog just raises a brow and regards Boxcars with a stoic expression, but Boxcars has known him long enough to know when he’s being difficult and hiding his amusement. Boxcars just lets his grin grow wider as he pushes off from the doorframe, taking a step towards Droog.

“Lets just cut the crap already. I know you’ve been watching me.”

“Oh?”

“You’re a voyeur, admit it.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Well, even if we ignored yer peeping, you read that racy paper of yers wherever you please. Watchin’ people excites you, doesn’t it?”

Droog just keeps his eyes locked on Boxcars’s, his face impassive except for the slightest hint of a smirk. Droog takes a step away from the wall as Boxcars continues to come closer, taking a step back for every step forward.

“Did it excite you, when I caught you spying on me?” Boxcars keeps backing Droog up step by step, until Droog’s back is pressed against the far wall and he is boxed in as Boxcars looms over him, leaning on his left arm. Droog still says nothing, so Boxcars continues, leaning in close to Droog’s ear and dropping his voice to a whisper.  
“I’m wondering what exactly you did after you left. But if I had to guess, you probably found yourself a nice quiet hideaway, touching yourself, remembering what you saw me do... Perhaps imagining that I was watching you instead. Or maybe imagining I was the one touching you...how does that sound, Droog? Which one do you prefer?”

Boxcars grins and studies Droog’s face, watching the small telltale twitches of Droog trying to control his expression, his breathing deep and slow. Droog licks his lips before smirking slightly, bringing his hands up to grab at Boxcars’s vest, tugging on it gently.

”You want an honest answer?” Droog pulls Boxcars close, hands gripped tightly on his vest as he whispers in his ear. “I imagined you were touching me, caressing me, whispering in my ear as you made me shudder and moan.”

Boxcars hums appreciatively at Droog’s words, turning his head slightly to kiss at the edge of Droog’s mouth, trailing his right hand down Droog’s chest, unbuttoning his waistcoat in the process. Droog watches silently, looking up as Boxcars’s hand stops to rest on his stomach, just above his pants.

“Y’really want to do this, Droog?”

“Have my actions left any room for doubt?”

“Just cause you haven’t said no don’t mean yer saying yes.”

“Always the gentleman, hm? ...Alright. I give you my permission to do as you wish.”

“Well, I’m gonna ask you to keep yer hands where they are. You like watching so much, so why stop now?”

Boxcars gives Droog a devilish grin before catching him in a quick kiss, stopping to focus on undoing Droog’s belt. Droog does as he’s told, his hands firmly grasping Boxcars’s vest as he watches Boxcars slip his hand slowly down the front of his pants. Droog returns Boxcars’s grin with a smirk as he juts his hips forward slightly, rubbing against Boxcars’s gloved hand, showing off just how aroused he is, his dick already half-hard from their conversation alone.

“Well, aren’t you eager today...” Boxcars’s fondles Droog through his underwear as he leans closer, pressing Droog against the wall with his weight. “Just how often have you thought about me?” He leans his forehead against Droog’s, catching his eyes, waiting for his response. Droog’s breath catches in his throat at the question, but otherwise he shows no reaction, not giving an answer. Boxcars lifts his hand from Droog’s crotch in reply, hand hovering just above his dick, promising to return if he would just answer the question. Droog licks his lips, throat already feeling dry, so he takes a moment before answering in a low voice.

“I have thought about you many a time, truth be told. Now are you going to continue stroking my dick or do I have to stroke your ego more first?”

Boxcars chuckles at Droog’s retort, taking the time to slip his hand into Droog’s underwear, rubbing his palm slowly down Droog’s length.

“I was just curious, is all.”

Boxcars silences any retort Droog may have had with a kiss, long and deep, leaving Droog breathless as Boxcars pulls his clothes out of the way, exposing his chest and cock to the air. He presses two fingers against Droog’s lips, letting Droog pull his glove off with his teeth, then watching and smirking as Droog opens his mouth to suck on the offered digits, running his tongue over them slowly in a pantomime action, clearly putting on a show for Boxcars. When he’s satisfied, Boxcars takes his hand back and returns it to Droog’s dick, slicking it up and taking the time to feel the hard and soft textures of shell and skin between his fingers. Droog lets out a soft moan in appreciation as Boxcars fondles the head, pressing and rubbing and teasing.

Boxcars starts to slowly pump his hand around Droog’s cock when he’s satisfied he’s teased him enough, getting a steady rhythm going and watching as Droog tries to hold himself steady, resisting the urge to moan and jerk his hips. Boxcars shifts his weight back onto his feet, leaving the hand he had been leaning on free to roam, taking the other glove off before running his hand up and down Droog’s chest, moving his shirt and vest out of the way to better grope and stroke his shell. Boxcars hums appreciatively at the sight, leaning close to murmur compliments into Droog’s ear, delighting in the shudders he can feel Droog trying and failing to suppress.

Droog can’t help but jerk forward in surprise when Boxcars reaches down and squeezes his ass, pushing his pants down further in the process. That gets another laugh out of Boxcars, still whispering into his ear, having changed from compliments to dirty talk, describing what other things he could do to Droog instead of just jerk him off. Droog is only able to reply with a moan, getting close to his release, Boxcars’s words sending sparks of arousal down his spine. But then Boxcars stops whispering and leans back, moving his hands to Droog’s hips, holding him still and just looking at him while Droog holds back a whine, breathing heavily through his nose while he waits for whatever Boxcars is about to do-

-which is to get on his knees. He smirks up at Droog’s surprised face before taking him whole into his mouth, sucking hard and moaning around his cock. Boxcars keeps his eyes on Droog’s face while he licks and sucks, seeing Droog slowly lose his cool at the feeling of Boxcars’s mouth enveloping him.

Without Boxcars’s collar to hold onto, Droog takes his right hand and places it on Boxcars’s head, clawing at the wall with his left, fighting the urge to rock forward and failing, hips tipping forward. Boxcars allows this, hands moving from Droog’s hips to his thighs, gripping them slightly but not holding him still, letting Droog rock into his mouth at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of him letting loose. He lets it continue like that for a moment, slow and steady, before grabbing Droog tightly and sucking hard, rubbing wherever he can with his tongue, getting Droog to let out a sharp gasp, which Boxcars rewards with an especially long suck, popping off loudly at the head. Droog just swallows heavily as Boxcars spares a glance up at his face before returning to his ministrations, set on getting him off now.

Droog manages a breathy “Boxcars” as a warning before he comes, Boxcars tilting his head back and sucking hard on the tip when Droog comes, hissing through clenched teeth. Boxcars just laps at it with his tongue until he’s sure Droog is done, letting off with another wet pop. He takes a moment to wipe Droog’s cock with his handkerchief, letting Droog catch his breath before standing and catching him in a deep kiss. He starts manhandling Droog back into his clothes, Droog giving him a light slap on the arms when he gets to his shirt, dead-set on doing it himself. Still leaning against the wall, he shifts his weight to one leg, lifting the other one to rub against Boxcars’s crotch, feeling him through his jeans.

Boxcars just leans forward and catches him in another kiss, languishing in it before hearing the barn door slam open, a loud “BOXCARS” ringing through the silent stables, which comes alive with noise as the more skittish horses start to whinny in surprise. Droog’s hands fly as he finishes adjusting his clothes and tying his neck-tie, Boxcars adjusting his pants and leaning out the stall’s door-window, looking towards where he’d heard Slick yelling.

“Where’s the fire, boss?” Boxcars bellows, stepping out when he sees Slick round a corner and gesture at him.

“Deuce says there’s a problem with the damn well again, get the hell out there!” After pointing in the general direction of the well, he storms off, to do who-knows-what. Boxcars just sighs and looks to Droog, shrugging and opening the stall door to leave. Droog steps forward to press a kiss to his neck, stepping out as Boxcars holds the door open.

“I’m sure I’ll have the chance to return the favor some other time. You should look forward to it.”

“You can bet your horse I am.” Boxcars just grins widely, returning Droog’s sly smile, watching him walk off for a moment before heading to see what’s wrong with the well, grunting and adjusting his pants again as he walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fanarts accompany this chapter:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5uqmkJ6f81r8vquw.png  
> http://gtgdrawsnakedthings.tumblr.com/post/26232663413/yeehaw
> 
> Original tumblr post: http://gluethegrue.tumblr.com/post/28149847809


End file.
